


What Dwells In The Cemetery

by smileflxwer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileflxwer/pseuds/smileflxwer
Summary: In which Wonwoo is a ghoul and the reader is a necromancer.【reposted from my tumblr blog: heartshxkr】
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Kudos: 14





	What Dwells In The Cemetery

Dealing with the dead wasn’t always the most pleasant of things. Whether it be the one who has to bury the body, or be the one who has to bring it back to life. Though you personally believed bringing them back to life was much more complicated. Of course, you were a bit biased. **  
**

One couldn’t deny though traveling into the dark with the only light to guide you being the moon and the small lamp you owned wasn’t exactly fun. You were a bit lucky, at least. The cemetery wasn’t too far from your little, cozy home in the woods. Not to mention you did have your familiar walking along your heels with you as well, a black cat that you had raised from a kitten. One you had found abandoned in the forest. In a way, you felt connected to her because of that.

And it was because of her that you would discover the one friend you had made that wasn’t an animal. In the cemetery of all places. You were a simple necromancer, a witch, and despite your magic it wasn’t as though you were capable of knowing when the supernatural were around. Your cat, however, most certainly could.

She always knew where he was long before you did. And tonight was no different as you set foot among the graves and she went running over towards one. You let out a bit of a chuckle, finally breaking through the silence of the night. “You realize you’re not gonna be able to stay hidden with her around, right?”

“It was worth a shot.”

You heard his voice first, but soon after saw the silhouette of the ghoul you had come to befriend appear before you. It wasn’t unusual. You learned early on he just had a preference for staying hidden, even among those that weren’t exactly human like himself. Well, you were on a fine line, but other humans most definitely didn’t consider you one of them.

“Official business again?”

You nodded. “Rather rich family requesting for their father back. Paying quite a bit of money for it too.”

“The one who had held the small funeral today? Should’ve realized that’s why hardly anyone was around for it.”

“Yeah, they wanted me to get the job done before any questions were raised. And I have no complaints as long as I’m getting paid.”

It was a normal procedure. Many of the townsfolk had discovered your witch status, though they weren’t exactly fond of it. But once they realized you were capable of bringing back their dead loved ones good as new, they were quick to change their tune. Not that they liked you anymore than they did previously, but they believed it’d be better for themselves if they “looked the other way” and let you continue on for the sake of getting anyone they lost back.

You certainly made a good profit off of it. Of course, you always made clients pay for your services, but you never quite had essentially a whole town coming to you before. Admittedly though, sometimes you debated packing up and changing locations again. It wasn’t uncommon for you to just go as you pleased. 

But then you met Wonwoo. The reason that prevented you from going anywhere. At first it was as simple as just wanting someone you could talk to that could speak the “human” tongue. But he always showed such interest in you and your magic, and you yourself found him to be very interesting as well. Somewhere along the lines feelings had developed.

Of course it wasn’t as though Wonwoo was stuck there. He could go anywhere he pleased. But as you learned, ghouls had a particular preference towards cemeteries. Unsurprising. They did have a nearly endless supply of food there. You certainly weren’t gonna risk asking him to up and leave with you, dragging him away from the location he had made his home.

So you had chosen to stay. 

And stay you did as you sat down on the nearby fallen tree that had been at the edge of the graveyard for as long as you could remember. You pulled a couple things out of the bag you carried with you, including a spellbook that you passed over to Wonwoo.

“You were interested in learning about some of my spells directly, right? They’re in deep detail in here.”

A small smile played on his lips as he opened it up to begin studying it. “Thank you.”

And so the night began. It went about as every night went, though of course this time it involved more questions about your magic than usual as Wonwoo went through the book. You answered them with enthusiasm, enjoying the company he offered you as you worked on removing the body from the ground and bringing it back to life.

It was nice. Well, the talking to Wonwoo part. Bringing back the dead was never exactly a “fun” time, to put lightly. You did get it done of course. You _were_ being paid, after all. 

So as the early hours came and the sun slowly rose, your task was finally complete. The man stood up slowly, getting the stiffness out of his body as he lived once again. While he waited at the end of the cemetery for you, you collected your spell book and wished Wonwoo a goodbye, knowing you’d probably be back again that night.

You delivered the now living being back to his home, collecting the payment you were owed. But while you were there, you noticed something. Whispers of something dwelling in the cemetery. Something that eats human flesh.

Of course, you knew that wasn’t the full truth. Wonwoo didn’t eat the flesh of living humans. He could, but he chose not to. 

You wondered how they had even spotted him to begin with. He was usually rather good at keeping himself hidden. You didn’t think too much on it though, you know he would never get caught to the point he would be at risk.

That was until he did.

You weren’t even sure what had happened until people from the town came running to you to ask you to get rid of the creature in the graveyard. So you did what anyone would do when faced to kill a friend: lie and pretend like you would. You had zero intention to actually bring any harm to him, but you also weren’t quite sure what to do.

One thing was for certain though that night as you stepped into the cemetery. No matter what, you wouldn’t let anyone attempt to cause harm to him.

“Wonwoo…?”

You called out to him, your cat doing as she usually did and moving straight towards him. It was odd, he wasn’t hidden as usual.

“No official business tonight?” He wondered, knowing any time you were preparing to bring a body back you would have specific items with you.

“Well, not quite.”

“Hm?”

“The townsfolk… They know you’re here and they want me to kill you.”

He seemed rather shocked. “They asked you to? I expected them to come after me themselves.”

“No-- Why were you expecting this?”

You were aware this had to at least be intentional, but you didn’t quite know he had planned for this all aside from your involvement.

“Thought I would at least have a little bit of fun before I took off. With the entire town requesting you to bring their loved ones back, I’m running out of food.”

“Is it my fault, then?”

“No! Not at all! You’re just doing your job. But, unfortunately, given the situation, I can’t stay.”

So that explained that. However… “Why didn’t you just up and leave then? Why make them aware of you?”

“I know how much of a hard time you’ve had it because of the town, thought I would at least scare them a little for your sake.”

You couldn’t help but laugh a bit. But it was oddly sweet of him. 

Though if he was leaving, there was really no reason for you to stay.

“What if I come with you?”

“I can’t ask you to do tha--”

“No, I want to! Honestly, I’ve wanted to leave for a while now but I stayed because… of, well, you.”

It was an odd moment. Standing in a graveyard in the middle of the night. A ghoul and a necromancer stepping closer to each other discussing the fact that the reasons they stayed long where they did was because of the other.

Faces getting closer, until lips brushed across the other’s just barely, but enough for it to still register as a kiss.

“We should probably prepare to get going now.”

His words were a whisper, and they barely registered given you were experiencing what you wanted for so long now. But you managed to pull yourself together and nod. “Yeah, just let me head back and pack up my stuff.”

You weren’t quite sure where you were headed, but really any place would be better than here. And as your familiar jumped into Wonwoo’s arms, you truly believed it wouldn’t really matter as long as he was by your side.


End file.
